


Tis The Season To Hate Christmas

by LaynaVile



Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam Raki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Nigel had never liked Christmas, but that was before meeting Adam.--Adam loved Christmas, he had since he was a little boy, his birthday is the day before Christmas even.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065518
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77
Collections: #SeasonsSlick





	Tis The Season To Hate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> SeasonsSlick day 1 - **Decorations** | Hunting | Stalking  
> \--  
> I hate the title and it will likely change, but I want to get this posted since it's already a day late.  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Nigel had never liked Christmas, but that was before meeting Adam.

Growing up they'd never had much money for presents or decorations or anything too festive. His ma would make some special Christmas pastries if they had to extra money to buy the ingredients, and once or twice they had a shitty little tree that was missing branches, Nigel hated it. He didn't like looking at the sad excuse for a tree, he didn't like seeing his ma looking sad because there weren't any ornaments or presents.

Gabi had liked Christmas, decorating the entire house in garish paper snowflakes, garland, lights that flickered--not on purpose--and she always had to have the biggest, real evergreen tree she could find. She had spent every last penny on ornaments--half were broken, but she said that added to their charm.

After Gabi, Nigel had hated Christmas even more so, if that was even possible. The sound of Christmas music made him cringe and so much as looking at a Christmas tree made him chug shot after shot of the closest bottle of alcohol.

\--

Adam loved Christmas, he had since he was a little boy, his birthday is the day before Christmas even.

Everyone always told him having a birthday so close to the holiday must be tough, but Adam never understood what they meant. There was nothing wrong with having a birthday so close to the holiday.

They always decorated they apartment on December first, garland and lights were strung up all over the place. Adam didn't like the real Christmas trees--they dropped their needles everywhere, could be a fire hazard and attracted small bugs, so dad had bought an expensive faux one and it was Adam's favorite decoration. Every year he and dad would make a new ornament to put on the tree, and when there wasn't enough room for a new one, well Adam had simply asked his dad to buy another tree, it was smaller and no presents were put underneath it, but it was home to all the ornaments from when he was little.

His dad had bought special lights to string around the tree, they reminded Adam of stars, not the traditional five pointed ones most people think if when they hear star, they were rounded but had little points here and there, and they shined so brightly. They even had a setting so that they would _twinkle_.

Adam even loved listening to Christmas music, all the time. They kept the volume low, but Adam would sometimes hum along to his favorites.

After dad died Adam kept up the tradition of making a new ornament, but it wasn't the same without dad there. He stopped putting up the small tree and all of the ornaments from when he was little.

Eventually there wasn't a trace of Christmas in the apartment during December. He still loved Christmas, but it wasn't the same celebrating it alone.

\--

When Adam and Nigel met it as completly by accident. It was a cold, snowy Wednesday morning in early December. Adam was late, his routine all thrown off because he'd woken up with a stomach ache. Dad always told him to call in sick to work if he didn't feel well, but after using the bathroom and eating some cereal he felt better, but the time he spent in the bathroom threw everything off.

They'd ran straight into each other, Adam was knocked to the ground, the back of his pants was soaked--he later realized it wasn't just from the snow--and the man who'd run into him was cursing up a storm about, 'little omega bitch not watching where he's going'.

"I don't like being called a bitch. I am not one, a female dog is refered to as a bitch. My subgender as an omega does not make me a bitch." Adam had told the man.

He'd laughed in Adam's face and told him to get out of his way.

Adam hurried off to work, even later now. He was so distracted and upset that he didn't see the man he'd run into enter his apartment building.

He'd only been there for ten minutes when his boss came in and sent him home for the day.

"You need to go straight home, the fever's gonna hit soon and I can't have you here riling up my employees."

Adam hasn't understood what his boss meant, it wasn't time for his heat, he'd set up a calendar to track his cycle. His heat shouldn't happened until December seventeenth, it was only the fourth. His heat had never been early, nor late.

Upon arriving home Adam was upset, visibly shaking slightly, tapping his fingers against his legs, he didn't understand why his heat was early.

Adam knew he wouldn't have enough food to last him through his heat, but grocery shopping wasn't until Saturday, but he'd still be in the midst of his heat then. He would have to get some things delivered.

He'd only ordered groceries over the phone once, and it had left him anxious and feeling sick to his stomach for two days.

Calling in the order was a long process, he had to carefully explain to the person on the phone that he had to have the exact size and brand or he didn't want it. He could practically hear the person rolling their eyes at him.

By the time the delivery person arrived Adam was sweating and leaking and _afraid_ to open the door.

The man was growling and snarling for Adam to just open the fucking door.

Adam was so afraid, he'd asked the man to please just leave his bags and go.

"Come on pretty little omega, I can smell you out here, just let me in to give you your grocery and _something_ to help that heat burning inside of you."

"Leave 'im alone, asshole." Adam recognized that voice, it was the man who'd cussed him out earlier, who'd called him an omega bitch. Why was he defending him now?

Adam listened from inside the apartment as the delivery man and the rude man from earlier snarled and growled and fought.

"Please, just leave. I need my groceries." He yelled through the door.

A few moments passed, he heard growling and the sounds of fists connecting with flesh.

"Stay the fuck away from 'im."

Adam heard the delivery man scurry off down the hall.

"Sorry you had to deal with an asshat like that, get your groceries and keep that door locked."

"You were very rude to me this morning, you called me a bitch after knocking me down. I want you to leave before I open the door."

"Ah shit, sorry about that, I wasn't in the best mood this mornin' gorgeous."

Adam felt _odd_ when the rude man called him gorgeous, but he didn't mention it. "Please walk away so I can get my groceries. I need to get them put away before anything spoils, I don't have much time, I'm getting very slick and the cramps are starting, I need to masturbate very soon."

He heard the man laugh, "Alright, gorgeous, I'm going, but you be careful and if you need anything I'm in 6C."

Adam opened the door when he heard the man leave, he grabbed the bags that were on the floor. He tried not to breathe in when he opened the door, not wanting to smell the rude alpha.

Adam put everything away hasitly--annoying himself for not being precise and careful--before rushing to his bed to use one of his knotted toys.

He spent his entire heat thinking of the rude alpha who had defended him against the delivery man.

\--

After his heat everything _felt_ different, he cleaned the apartment, and pulled out all of the decorations and both trees and got to work putting everything up. He even turned on some Christmas music.

He worked up the courage to go to apartment 6C, he knocked on the door and waited for a long time before it finally opened.

Adam didn't wait for the rude man to say anything, he spoke first. "My name is Adam Raki and you were very rude to me, but you also made that scary delivery man leave me alone when I was vulnerable. I don't often ask people to come to my apartment, but I would like you to have dinner with me tonight."

"You asking me on a date, gorgeous?"

"It's not a date, I would just like to say thank you for making that man leave."

"You just did." The man smirks.

Adam took a deep breath before speaking--inadvertently inhaling the alpha's scent, his scent was very pleasant, despite the stale nicotine lingering on him. "I don't care if you want to come or not, if you do dinner is at six thirty, not a minute later." He turned and walked away before the man could speak.

\--

He'd shown up at six thirty sharp and Adam had been mildly surprised that he even shown up at all, even if he was technically late.

"I said dinner would be at six thirty meaning the food was to be eaten at six thirty, but I wasn't very clear with my instructions. I'll let you in still, because it is my fault that you're late."

"You said six thirty and it's six thirty, would'a been here sooner but didn't wanna spook you. So you going to let me tell you my name this time?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry that was very rude of me. I told you my name but didn't ask for yours." Adam's cheeks heated with embarrassment--something he wasn't used to feeling.

"S'alright, gorgeous. Names Nigel, Nigel Ibanescu."

"Come in then, Nigel, I don't like it when my food gets cold."

Nigel stepped inside the heavily decorated apartment and cringed. "Looks like Gabi lives here, though your decorations are a lot nicer."

"I don't know who Gabi is, but she doesn't live here."

"Gabi's my ex-wife, she loved all this Christmas shit."

"Please refrain from cursing."

"Sorry, gorgeous, I'll be nice."

"Thank you, now please sit."

Their dinner went well, Adam didn't like small talk but Nigel didn't seem to mind rambling on about why he didn't like Christmas.

"I'm sorry you don't like Christmas, it's my favorite holiday, my birthday is on the twenty-fourth. Dad and I always decorated on December first and made ornaments together for the tree. My father died a few years ago and I didn't decorate at all."

"What changed your mind this year?"

Adam swallowed harshly before speaking, "I'm not entirely sure. But I spent my entire heat masturbating and thinking about you and when it was over I felt like decorating."

Nigel choked on the milk he was drinking, sputtering he asked, "You thought about me during your heat?"

"Oh, yes. Dad always said it was rude to tell people when you thought about them while masturbating, but I think it's something you should tell, so that the person knows that you are sexually attracted to them."

"Well, that's, that's good to know, Adam." That was the first time Nigel said his name and not just called him gorgeous, it made Adam's belly feel warm.

\--

Adam found himself being drawn to the alpha, inviting him over more and more and soon it was Adam's birthday, Christmas eve and he only had two presents under his tree--one for Harlan and one for Nigel, they'd only known each other for a couple weeks but Adam knew he had to get Nigel a present, it was the polite thing to do for someone you cared about.

Nigel insisted on bringing Adam a cake for his birthday and a present, Adam had told him to make sure the cake was plain vanilla with vanilla buttercream frosting or he wouldn't eat it.

Nigel had shown up at six, early enough that dinner wasn't quite finished but Adam liked spending time with him so he didn't mind.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence, and when they were finished Nigel brought the cake to the table. It was exactly what Adam asked for, with a few additions he hadn't asked for. There was a sort of gold yellow colored frosting dotted all around the top of the cake--they formed a bit of a pattern that Adam recognized as the six constellations of December--Aries, Eridanus, Fornax, Horologium, Perseus, and Triangulum. Amidst the _stars_ was deep blue lettering that said 'Happy Birthday Adam'. It was the most beautiful cake Adam had ever seen.

"Nigel, it's beautiful. The constellations are slightly off center, but I love it anyway."

"Glad you like it, gorgeous. Happy birthday."

They ate their slices of cake and then Nigel announced it was time for Adam to open his present. Adam was very nervous, he hadn't gotten a gift that was specifically for his birthday since dad died, Harlan always have him a combination birthday and Christmas gift.

He pulled the wrapping open carefully, inside the paper was a laminated year long pass to the planetarium, and a star ornament for his Christmas tree--it was a beautiful ornament, and Adam immediately went to hang it up before even saying thank you.

"I imagine you like the ornament then?"

"Oh, yes, Nigel. I like it very much. Thank you."

"I wasn't really sure what to get for you, but I know how much you like space and you've talked about the planetarium a bunch so I figured it'd be my best bet."

"I do like the planetarium a lot, would you like to come with me sometime?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous."

Adam smiled, "Would you like me to give you your Christmas present now or wait until tomorrow? I would like to wait until tomorrow but if you have other plans and won't be able to come over tomorrow to open it, then you should open it now."

"No, Adam, I don't have any plans for tomorrow, I'd be more than happy to spend Christmas day with you."

"I'd like that very much, Nigel."

"Any time, star."

"Star?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry, it's just that you shine so bright like a star.. nevermind, I won't call you that again, Adam."

"Oh, no, Nigel, I liked it, just as I like you calling me gorgeous." He smiled shyly. "Nigel?"

"What is it, star?"

"Dad always told me to ask someone if they're feeling the same thing as me, and I was wondering if you were feeling like you wanted to kiss me?"

"You sayin' you wanna kiss me, Adam?"

"Yes, but if you're not feeling the same way that's alright."

Nigel leaned in and presses their lips together softly. The kiss did not deepen, but Adam felt breathless and horny when it was over.

"I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too, gorgeous."

"We have not known each other long and dad always said that I need to know someone for a while before I ask, but I want to have sex with you, do you want that too?"

"Let's not rush, star, but yeah, definitely." Adam couldn't help it, he smiled for the rest of the night--maybe he would finally be happy after dad died.

\--

That was three years ago and they've been together ever since. Nigel doesn't hate Christmas anymore, hell he gets into the decorating more than Adam now.

They make ornaments for the tree together every year on Adam's birthday--it's different from when Adam did it with dad, but he looks forward to it every year.

They waited until Adam's heat the following December to properly bond, exchanging mating bites while the Christmas lights twinkled around them.

Christmas has never been Nigel's favorite, he never seemed to have the money for it, and it made him think of Gabi, but now the new memories with Adam were all he thought of.

Nigel learned how to make the Christmas pastries his ma had made once in a blue moon, and even though Adam was hesitant to try them, he ended up loving the flaky pastries so much that Nigel makes them every year and not just at Christmas time.

Christmas time has definitely changed since dad was around, and Adam still misses him all the time, but the new traditions with he has with Nigel are enough to keep the sadness at bay.

"Nigel, I know it's my birthday, but I want to give you one of my presents now." Adam says, sweetly as they eat his birthday cake.

"Well it is your birthday, gorgeous, if you wanna give me something now, I won't stop you." Nigel smiles, swallowing the cake in his mouth.

"It's not something I can physically give you, not yet. I wanted to save the test, but that was unsanitary. I suppose I could have gone and got paperwork stating the results but I want us to go together." Adam rambles on, and Nigel just listens as his omega speaks--he has strong suspicions about what Adam is getting to, but it's so soon, he's not going to assume.

"I'm pregnant, it's still very early on, but once my heat ended I felt different, and I know we were not trying to get pregnant, even though you kept talking about breeding me, but I am very happy and I want to keep the baby."

Tears well up in Nigel's eyes, his suspicions were correct, "Of course we're keeping the baby."

"Oh, I'm thankful you said that. I was worried you wouldn't want to-"

Nigel interrupts the rambling, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Adam's lips, hands going to his flat belly, "I love you, my omega. I want this, I want to have a baby with you, if that's what you want. Never doubt that."

"I do want to have the baby, I just worried that you wouldn't want an unplanned pregnancy."

Nigel has long since learned not to dwell on the fact that Adam doesn't say I love you back often, he knows that Adam loves him, he sees it every day in Adam's actions and in his expressions. "Adam, I've been silently hoping I'd knock you up for three years now. We should've talked about it, sure, but I want this, I want you and I want our baby."

"You've wanted to get me pregnant since we started dating?"

"Yes."

"You could have told me, we could have tried harder, we could've gone to see my doctor and gotten fertility treatments so it happened soon."

"No, gorgeous, I didn't want to force it. The timing wasn't right, but now it is. You got pregnant when your body was ready, and if you never would have, well that would'a been okay too."

"Nigel?"

"What is it, gorgeous?"

"Next year, can we make an ornament for the baby too?"

"We can make a thousand ornaments for the baby, star."

"We would run out of places to put them, we've already had to purchase a third tree."

"I'll buy you as many Christmas trees as you want, as long as I get to see you smile."

Adam smiles again, cheeks flushed, "Thank you, Nigel."

"I'll do anything to keep you smiling, gorgeous."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
